


Fling Me Into Space

by h0peless_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Sanvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: DEO rescue mission for Jeremiah, Alex stays back at DEO. Jeremiah/Maggie meeting. Cute Jeremiah/Alex moment. Established Sanvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I couldn't come up with a good title for the life of me so this is what you get. Also posted on my Tumblr sanvers-fics. Taking prompts.

“No, Alex you need to stay here. You’re too close to the case you’ll put your feelings over protocol. I’ve seen it with my best agents before.” Hank argued with Alex.

Warm arms snaked around Alex’s waist and she melted back into them.

“I’ll stay here with you Alex, however long it takes.” Maggie hummed.

A few hours later, after Alex had been alternating between pacing back and forth and tapping her nails on the bench of her desk, Maggie started to get annoyed.

“Danvers, you’re gonna start wearing through the concrete if you keep pacing like that… Danvers… Alex!”

At that, Alex turned to look at Maggie. Sighing, she walked over to the detective and put her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck. Breathing in her scent she visibly relaxed.

“I know it’s hard baby but you need to relax a bit.” Maggie said as she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I know Mags but it’s my dad.” Alex whispered shakily.

“Tell you what, I’ll go get us coffee and something to eat while you calm down a bit babe.” Maggie replied and pulled out of her embrace with Alex. 

When Maggie returned with two coffees and blueberry muffins she heard Alex shout 

“Dad!” as she ran up to him and enveloped him in a bear hug. A sob from Alex caused a sharp pain in her chest. Alex had melted into Jeremiah who was standing next to Hank.

Slowly walking up to the trio, not wanting to interrupt their reunion, she took her spot next to Alex. Alex smelled the coffee and turned to her. Taking the coffee in one hand, she kissed Maggie’s cheek.

“Thanks Mags” Alex smiled before turning back to her father. Stuttering slightly at the apprehension of the following conversation, Alex looked up at Jeremiah.

“Um, dad, this is my girlfriend Maggie. Maggie, this is my dad, Jeremiah.” Alex introduced the two. Maggie instantly stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you sir! Alex has told me a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you too, clearly you make my Alex very happy given how smitten she looks.” Jeremiah replied with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Dad, please, not right now! We have a lot of catching up to do before you get to embarrass me in front of Maggie.” Alex cringed at the reddening of her cheeks.

“Don’t worry babe, I have plenty of stories to tell him as well.” Maggie teased as she grinned at Jeremiah.

“If she ever hurts you Alex I’ll have Kara fling her into space.” Jeremiah promised.

“Dad, if I ever hurt her, please have Kara fling me into space. She’s one of the best things I’ve ever had.” Alex replied. 

Maggie walked over from the kitchen with three beers in her hands. Handing one off to both Alex and Jeremiah, she spoke.

“If I ever hurt Alex I deserve to be flung into space - not that I’m planning on hurting her. I’m hoping that she will stick around for a long time yet.” Alex swooned and snuggled into Maggie who had taken a seat next to Alex on the love seat.

Jeremiah smiled as he watched the two girls interact. His supposed death may have scarred Alex more than he would ever know, but luckily she had found someone to make the present and future a lot more optimistic.


End file.
